


One Cup at a Time

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Physical Abuse, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut, idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett is the bright spot of every shift Link works at the coffee shop. But Link is in a terribly toxic relationship which prevents him from exploring this attraction.Will Rhett make him see that he deserves better?BE PREPARED FOR COFFEE PUNS IN THE CHAPTER TITLES/DESCRIPTIONS - I HAVE NO SHAME.Posting schedule is Tuesday/Thursday/SaturdayHave sympathy for my beta, @Mythicalpurgatory -My pieces have 80,000 commas before she gets to them.My tumblr is the same name! Criminalmind1927





	1. Link likes Rhett A LATTE

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to constructive cristicism, this is one of the most supportive tight knit fandoms EVER and I appreciate every single one of you! Comments make my freaking day and help me know you guys better! ❤️❤️

“Your _ boyfriend’s _ here.”

Link’s head shot up as he sprung out of the break room chair. He threw down his pb&j and bolted out onto the floor.

He hip-checked the barista currently at the espresso machine.

“Hey, Link! I was using— oh. He’s here, isn’t he?”

“Shut up, Derek.”

He quickly made the double tall almond latte with cinnamon and wrote ‘Have a great day!’ on the cup and smiled.

“You’re too much, man. We all have our crush-tomers. But you’ve got it bad.”

“Shut up, Derek.”

“You’re gonna make your real boyfriend jealous.”

“It’s a harmless crush, loser.”

The line finally reached Rhett and Link elbowed Vicky off the register.

“Wha… oh.” She tried to look miffed as she rolled her big green eyes and shook her head, but she wore a smirk as she busied herself with cleaning the counters.

“How’s it going, Rhett? How was your show last night?”

“Hey Link.” The tall man’s warm smile reached his eyes. “It went well. Nearly sold out. Bar sales were good. And no fights broke out.”

Link laughed way too hard.

“Sounds like a good show! How is...uh...”

Link stared into Rhett’s beautiful green eyes, glanced over his strong brows, his smile lines… the perusal of which caused him to stop talking mid sentence. Vicky’s throat clearing brought him out of his reverie.

“Oh! Here’s your latte.”

“Wow! You’re always so quick! How do you do that?”

_ Everyone who works here indulges my crush and lets me know as soon as you walk in. _

“Lots of practice, I guess.”

“Well, thank you.” He pulled his black leather wallet out of his tight jeans. “Oh! Can I have a scone, too? I gotta work on some stuff today. Thought I’d do it here.”

_ He’s going to stay?? _

“Yeah- Of course! What kind?” Link headed towards the pastry case.

“Surprise me.” He winked. Link tripped, falling on his hands and knees. Vicky and Derek stifled their laughter.

“Woah! You ok?”

_ Keep it together, Neal. _

He quickly jumped up and brushed off the knees of his khakis.

“Yeah. ‘Non-slips’? more like ‘sometimes-slips’.”

Link cringed.

_ God, I suck. _

Rhett laughed anyway.

“Well as long as you’re ok. My scone isn’t worth your life, brother.”

Link tried to hide his red embarrassed face behind the case. He selected the pastry and gently placed it on a plate.

“Here. It’s a lemon one. It’s a little tart for some people, but I think it’s really good.”

“Then I’m sure I’ll love it. Thanks, Link.”

He paid and left a few dollars in the tip jar.

Link watched transfixed as he set himself up in a corner table. Vicky playfully waved her hand up and down in Link’s vision,

“Earth to Link.”

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you on your lunch break?”

“Uh, yeah...”

“Well go finish it so I can take mine. Ok?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

Link cut his lunch short so he could spend as much time possible ogling his crush. He found every excuse to be out on the café floor. He wiped tables, stocked the condiment bar, and swept around Rhett’s table a dozen times- Rhett offering a sweet smile every time he was near. Link decided to initiate contact.

“What are you workin’ on?” Link braved conversation. Rhett’s eyes rose from his laptop and he smiled as he explained,

“Hey. Um... Some social media promo. I’m not really good at it, and I’m too cheap to hire someone to do it for me.” He chuckled and continued,

“I’m a little out of touch. I don’t know what platforms people use these days. But my manager says I have to grow my fan base and really lean into my brand.”

“What’s your brand?”

“Well that’s just it, I’m rock and a little punk, with some... I don’t know what... I don’t know if I wanna put myself in a box.”

“I can respect that. You are your own brand. You’re brand is Rhett.” Rhett looked at Link thoughtfully and began typing.

“I kinda like that... do you mind if I use that?”

Link beamed.

“Please! I’d love that!”

“Thanks, Link. I gotta head home now, but I’ll see you tomorrow? You working?”

“Yup! I’ll be here!”

Rhett’s beautiful smile lines emerged.

“Great. See ya, Link.”

“Bye, Rhett.”

Rhett gathered up his things and gave Link another small wave before exiting the small coffee shop. Link leaned on the broom handle and sighed with a dreamy smile on his face. A voice came from behind the register,

“You look like a swooning Disney princess, Neal.”

“Derek, I _ will _ kill you.”


	2. Link is DEPRESSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Link’s toxic boyfriend. I have edited the tags to include emotional abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOPS posted an extra chapter today! Still posting another chapter tomorrow! ❤️❤️  
Comments are my druuuuuug! (But don’t do drugs, kids... but do comment... if you want)

“Have a great day, Don!” 

“You, too, Link! See ya tomorrow!” 

Link loved his job. The early hours allowed him an abundance of free time. The store had an abundance of truly great customers, which always made the day go by quickly. It felt like serving his friends since most people seemed to like Link. It was a good feeling to be liked... 

“Hey Link! I love the new logo! Great job!”

“Thanks Carol! I hope your horse feels better!”

Link had been working on graphic design in the evenings, pursuing his creative dreams while making good money at his day job. 

His new logo for the store garnered a lot of attention. Link was having a great day.

...Until his boyfriend rammed into the store. He stuck his head in, dark Ray Bans on, a cigarette in his lips, as he barked at Link. 

“Hey! Let’s go.” 

“I’m not off for another 20 min, Todd.” 

“I’ve got shit to do, can’t you leave now?”

“No? It doesn’t work that way… I told you this morning what time I was off.”

“Well I can't wait. Find a ride home.”

“Todd? 

“What? I gotta go!”

“We said 3, Todd...”

“Really? Really? You wanna have this fight right here? Right now??” He stepped into the shop. Link looked around embarrassed, and his fears were confirmed- people had begun to stare.

“Please stop shouting. It’s fine. I’ll find a ride.”

“Good.” Todd headed for the exit as he spat,

“And next time, tell me the right goddamn time.”

He shoved the door open and left. 

His tires wailed and screeched as he sped out of the parking lot.

“Hey. Need a ride home?” Derek spoke up. 

“Yeah.” Link mumbled. 

“You know your boyfriend’s a dick, Neal.”

“Please don’t talk about him that way...” 

“Just sayin. I’ve only seen him here twice, but both times he’s been horrible.”

“It’s just stress… I probably told him the wrong time…”

“Oh please. Mr. Details? No way you did.”

“It’s fine.”

Link finished up his shift and sat in the lobby waiting for Derek’s shift to end. He was so sullen he didn’t even notice Rhett walk in. Rhett saw Link with his head in his hands and walked past the register to sit with him. Link nearly jumped when he felt someone join him.

“Hey there, brother. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Link’s entire face shifted. 

_ Rhett _ .  _ Rhett is here. _

“Hey Rhett. Sorry, I’m a little jumpy.” 

“You on a break?”

“No, just waiting for Derek- he’s gonna drive me home.”

“Oh cool.”

“Link!” It was Derek. “Hey man, I totally forgot I have to pick up my little sister from swim, I don’t think I can take you home, man.”

“It’s ok.” Link sighed and pulled out his phone to beg Todd to pick him up.

“You need a ride?”

_ Oh god, yes. Wait, no! _

Link shook his head quickly.

“I couldn’t. I’ll be fine.”

“No, come on, it’s no trouble. Where do you live?”

“On Pass.”

“That’s practically next to my place. Come on, lemme get a coffee and we’ll go.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, if you’re comfortable with it? I didn’t mean to push so hard.” 

“No, you didn't- not at all. But at least lemme buy your coffee!”

“You got a deal, brother.”

Link left Rhett seated to go get and pay for his latte. 

Derek gave Link a smirk as he rang up Rhett’s drink.

“You’re welcome...” Derek sing-songed. 

Link shoved his card into the chip reader. 

“Can it, dumbnut.”

Link grunted as he hopped up to get into Rhett’s raised black truck. He looked at the GPS, sound system, rear camera...

“You have a nice car, Rhett. Maybe I should become a singer, too.”

Rhett smiled,

“Ain’t from singin. I do some producing through the label that signed me. A lot more money in that. But I can’t give up singin- it’s what I love.”

“I get that.”

Rhett started the car and flipped on the AC. 

“Lemme know if it’s too cold?”

“No, feels great.” Link would’ve been too polite to say otherwise anyway, but was touched at the concern.

“What’s  _ your _ passion, Link? What do you do when you’re not pouring espresso shots?”

“Um… I really like graphic design.”

“That’s so cool. I can’t believe we never talked about that before. What kind? What do you design?”

“Oh.. I just did a logo for the shop.”

“You did that? The mug thing? It was amazing! Wow…”

Link wanted to bathe himself in the validation that came from his tall friend.

“Hey, do you think l could I hire you to design something for me? Like a logo I could use for my shows?”

“I would love to!”

“Really? Great! What would you need from me?”

“Um… you could email me some ideas of what you’re thinking as far as mood, tone, color, or inspiration and I could work on it right away?” 

“I’ll do it tonight.” Rhett was grinning from ear to ear. “So, what weapon would you want in the apocalypse?”

“What??” Link broke out into laughter. “What kind of question is that? You think about stuff like that?” 

“You don’t?”

“No! I’m normal!” 

“Normal’ll get ya killed in the apocalypse, buddyroll.”

“Oh geez, I dunno. Uh, gun I guess?”

“Rookie mistake.” 

Link rolled his eyes, 

“Ok, doomsday prepper, why?”

“Ever shot one?”

“No.”

“Problem one. Problem two- too noisy. Three- impractical. What if you run out of bullets?”

“Then what’s your answer?”

“Hatchet. Reliable. Can be sharpened. Multi-purpose.”

“You’re strange, Rhett.” Link shook his head and hid his smile.

Rhett started to chuckle. 

“What?” Link smiled and leaned in- he wanted in on the joke.

“This is just the longest we’ve ever talked. I’ve seen you almost every day for what- 4 or 5 months? And it’s usually ‘How was your show?’ or ‘How was your weekend?’. It’s just nice to talk to you for longer than a minute or two. I like it.”

Praise from Rhett did something to Link- his body warmed and he felt on top of the world.

“I like it, too.”

The car was silent for a moment. Rhett cleared his throat a few times before venturing,

“Hey uh...I have a show in town on Saturday at the Whiskey Barrel. You should come.”

“Really? Oh, I’ve wanted to see you sing for the longest time! My boyfriend is off on the weekends, so it’ll be perfect.”

_ Shit. Should’ve known he’d have a boyfriend. Of course he does. He’s so sweet. And smart. And funny. _

Rhett tried to save face.

“Yeah. Awesome. The more the merrier! I’ll put you on the list.”

Rhett was happy Link would be there for his show, but was less than thrilled about the company he would be bringing. But Link was a great person and he enjoyed spending time with him. He was still grateful he offered and was happy to have made a new friend. 

Link tapped him and pointed to the complex at the end of the street.

“This is me.” 

Rhett pulled into a metered space and started to get out. 

“What uh...what are you doin?”

“Walking you up?”

“No, it’s ok.”

“Oh...Howcome?”

_ Because my boyfriend will be pissed.  _

“I… um...sure. Let’s go.”

As Rhett walked Link up the few flights of stairs, he observed Link getting more and more nervous with every flight. By the time they got to the door, he looked like he was being led to the gallows.

“Link, are you ok? You don’t look so great?”

“I’m fine. Thanks again for the ride, Rhett.” 

He spoke in a hushed voice, his gaze on the floor.

“Anytime. I’m usually busy at night with shows, but I’m usually good for rides in the day if you ever need one. Us being sorta-neighbors and all. Just ask.” 

Link looked like he was given a priceless gift that he knew he would never be able to use. He nodded his head and the men went in for a hug when the door flew open. Todd was in sweats, absolutely seething, not saying a word.

Rhett could see the venom in the other man’s eyes and tried to not make any misunderstanding worse. 

“You alright?” He directed his question at his new friend. 

Link’s scared wide eyes met his and he nodded, his brow knit.

“Ok. Um… Bye Link.”

Link was pulled in. The door slammed and Rhett could hear plain as day, 

“Who the fuck was  _ that _ , huh?”

Rhett headed down the stairs and prayed he heard wrong.


	3. Feelings and desires PERCOLATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter today- Next chapter up on Saturday! I love your comments!
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

Rhett was positively buzzing with pre-show energy. He weaved through the crowd attempting to find the one person he was most excited to see.

He found him nursing a coke, back against the bar.

“Link!”

“Hey, Rhett!” Rhett looked at the colorful characters all around them and the state of the venue.

“Hey, I’m sorry this place isn’t nicer, I remember it being a little less… grungy.”

“It’s all good, I’m just excited to see you sing.”

“Thanks, man.”

Link touched and admired the lapel of his jacket, and even that small amount of contact warmed Rhett to no end.

“And this jacket! You look great! Love the all-black look on you.”

Rhett blushed as he adjusted his “show” outfit. Black jeans, a tight black tee, a leather jacket, and clunky boots.

“You look great, too!”

Link wore a graphic tee, a jean jacket, and dark cuffed denim with his Chuck Taylor’s.

“Hey um… where’s your boyfriend?” Link’s smile faded,

“Out smoking.”

As if on cue, Todd stepped back in and threw his arm possessively around Link as he stared Rhett down. Without breaking eye contact, he planted a sloppy kiss on Link’s cheek. The brunette twisted uncomfortably at the blatant display.

“Hey Stretch. We officially meet. I’m Todd. Link’s boyfriend.”

Todd squeezed Rhett’s hand hard. It was a very intentional signal.

“Got it. I’m Rhett.”

“Nice place.” He scoffed and continued, “Shouldn’t you be backstage?”

Rhett looked at his watch.

“Uh….Yup. Just wanted to check on you guys.”

“We’re fine.”

Link’s eyes had been trained on the floor ever since Todd walked in.

“Ok… thanks again for comin.”

Link didn’t move. The air was thick with awkwardness and quickly became uncomfortable. Rhett filled the silence,

“Ok see you guys after the first set.”

He walked away.

Todd’s voice was impatient,

“There’s multiple sets?”

Rhett officially hated that guy.

The first set went well. People were actually listening despite the excessive drinking and loud atmosphere. Rhett was used to performing for a rowdy crowd, but he kept scanning the back of the room to make sure Link was ok. He didn’t have faith in Todd’s protection.

He lost track of him a few songs before the break. So when the first set was done, he hopped off the stage and walked straight back to Link’s last position.

He found him sulking in a corner, looking upset.

“Hey Link…you ok? Where’s Todd?”

“He left.”

“Oh… everything ok?” Link wrapped his arms around himself,

“No.”

“What happened?”

“He didn’t want to stay for the rest and I did, so he left.”

“Did he take the car?”

Link nodded.

“Geez. Well I’ll give you a ride home, that’s not a problem. But are you gonna be ok alone for the second set? I can cut the show short?”

“No! Oh my gosh, no. I’ll be fine, I’m just so happy to finally hear you sing- you’re so amazing! I love it!”

Rhett beamed with pride.

“Ok, if you’re sure. It’ll be another half hour or so.”

“Great.” Link relaxed his hold around himself and sipped his coke.

“See you soon.”

Rhett ran back up on stage. After his first song, he could tell the crowd was getting rowdier. He tried to calm the energy, but it became useless. Some drunks were shoving near the bar. Near Link.

It all happened so fast. Someone got shoved into Link. His coke landed on another patron who shoved him into another man. Who proceeded to haul off and punch Link in the nose.

_ Jesus Christ. _

“Woah! Hey!” Feedback from the mic surged through the large bass speakers. The stage was empty. The mic, the stand, and Rhett’s guitar had all been thrown roughly to the floor. Rhett had leapt off the stage and was currently taking elbows to the stomach and ribs as he plowed through the crowd to get to Link.

“Hey! Hey! Stop! Break it up!” He bellowed, but it was useless. His size and deep voice were normally intimidating in situations like this, but not in this case as one was paying him enough attention. He shoved and pulled people out of the scuffle. Link had his back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, holding a bleeding nose and holding his other arm out as a shield.

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and it was promptly twisted away. Rhett grabbed for it again.

“Link! Link it’s me!”

Link recognized the voice of his savior.

“Rhett! Oh my god!”

He flew to his chest.

“I got blood in my eyes, Rhett, I can't see.”

“Jesus.”

The shouting continued to rise to a deafening roar.

“Hold onto me.” Rhett held Link tight against his body and pushed through the drunkards like a linebacker and bolted for the backstage entrance.

He ran them into the hallway and opened the dressing room door, scrambled in and locked the deadbolt.

He spun Link around and sat him on the counter and stood in front of him to examine his injuries. His brow was cut, which explained the blood in his eyes, but even more blood ran from Links nose down his neck and down to the collar of his shirt.

“Shit. That’s a lot of blood, Link.”

Rhett looked around the dressing room for something to soak up the mess, he found his hoodie thrown in a corner.

“Here.” He pried Link’s hands away and put the sweater up to Links nose.

“Use this, I’m gonna call an ambulance.”

“For a bloody nose?” He spoke to the room in the direction where he assumed Rhett was.

“Yes, goddammit, for a bloody nose!” He began pacing. “You could also have a concussion or-or-or a brain bleed, or an ocular... something or other, all because you came to my stupid show!”

“Rhett, I’m ok. I’m just... bleeding.”

“You got hit in the face, Link! How are you so calm right now??”

“I don’t think anything is broken, Rhett. If you look at my pupils and they look weird, that means I have a concussion and we can call an ambulance then, ok?”

Rhett sighed and conceded.

“Ok... how do you know so much about concussions?” Rhett asked.

”Had one before,” he explained. 

“What happened?” 

Link dropped his head, “I don’t really wanna talk about it.” 

Rhett hates how it sounded, but he didnt’t want to upset Link any further, “Ok, Link, we don’t have to talk about it, I’m sorry.” 

Link put the hoodie down and blindly reached out with his hands.

“Rhett? Can you help me get this blood out of my eyes?”

“God. Of course. I’m so sorry.“ he grabbed a few bottles of water. “Um... lean forward?”

Link tipped his torso forward.

“And hold your breath.”

Rhett poured the water over Links face. He grabbed the hoodie from Link’s hand and began to gently wipe and blot. There was still a few spots of dried blood near his eye.

“One more time, Link.”

They repeated the process.

“Ok. I think you can open now.”

Link’s eyes opened slowly as if they had been glued shut.

“Hey, Rhett. There you are.” Link attempted to lighten the mood.

“Lemme see your eyes.”

Rhett leaned in close to Link’s face and held the back of his head as he tilted it toward the mirror lights.

“Are my pupils dilated?”

Rhett was soft in his reply,

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s good, that means I’m ok, Rhett.”

“Ok....” Rhett brought Link upright, but didn’t let go of Link’s head. He slid his hand from the back of Link’s head to his jaw and brought the other hand up to hold his face steady.

“I’m so sorry.”

Link’s hands came up to cover Rhett’s.

“Stop. Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But-“

“No buts. I have wanted to see a show of yours for a long time. The bloodshed was worth it.”

Link squeezed his hands and smiled.

Rhett was in awe. Here Link was, cracking jokes, a smile on his face, that just moments ago was covered in blood. After a few moments, they dropped their hands from Link’s jaw, but Rhett’s eyes drifted towards Link’s swollen lips.

“They get you in the lip, too?”

Link went to touch his lower lip and felt around.

“I don’t know.. I guess so.”

Rhett traced the same spot with his fingertips. He was then pulled in by an unspoken force and pressed a whisper of a kiss to Links bottom lip, before pulling a few inches away to ask,

“Is this ok?” Rhett rasped.

“Yes.” Link was already pulling on Rhett’s shirt collar. Their lips met swiftly, but soft. Rhett treating Link like a breakable china doll, overly cautious of his injuries.

Rhett traced Links collar bones, and sucked Links lips with tenderness. Link was sure that he had been knocked out with that punch and this was all a fever dream, because no one had ever kissed him like this. Rhett was treating him like he was the most valuable possession in the world. Gentle, reverent. So unlike Todd. Todd was rough, aggressive, selfish. Downright mean sometimes. Ignoring the things that he would state time and time again that he didn’t like.

_ Todd _.

Link pulled away, but left their foreheads connected. Rhett was catching his breath as he confessed,

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Wait, really?” Link was so dazed, he wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

“Yeah. But this is definitely not how I pictured it.”

_ He pictured it?? _

“What did you picture?”

“Well for starters, much less blood.”

Link chuckled and wiped at his face.

“And you were uh.. definitely single in my fantasy.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“What are you doing with that guy, Link?” Rhett’s brows were low and sad.

“He’s just… he’s under a lot of stress. When we’re alone, he’s a different person.” It was a practiced speech that Link hoped sounded convincing.

“Ok. I don’t want to tell you what to do. I just… you deserve better, Link.”

_ No I don’t. _

“He’s not gonna be happy about me kissing you.”

“Hey, I kissed you. Let’s not get it twisted. This is all my doing. You want me to be there when you tell him? To assure him that it won’t ever happen again or somethin? Or would that make it worse?”

_ It would be World War 3. _

“Um… I think I should tell him alone.”

“Ok. I’m sorry, Link. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“It’s ok. I kissed back.”

The men let the silence settle.

“Come here.”

Rhett gathered Link into his embrace and stroked his back. Link relaxed and let his mind go blank. A final thought fleeting through his brain; Even with a swollen face and a headache the size of Montana, this had been the best night he had had in a long time.

Rhett gently pulled away and rubbed Link’s sore shoulders.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”


	4. Rhett tries to help and gets BURNED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is ALL angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags to include mentioned physical abuse.   
It’s a rough, angsty chapter but have faith! We’re turning the corner soon. 
> 
> Thank you to those who comment, it is incredibly supportive and really means a lot.
> 
> I love my beta so much, I based Link’s coworker off of her! @mythicalpurgatory 
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927

* * *

The cafe door chimed. After a confirmation glance, Link bolted to the back room. He had successfully avoided Rhett three days in a row. It was by no means a permanent solution, but Link couldn’t think of another one.

Vicky poked her head in the back. She tucked a dark curl behind her ear, 

“Link your...Rhett is asking for you.”

“Tell him I’m busy.”

“I can hear you, Link.” Rhett voiced unamused from the lobby. Link rolled his eyes.

“Gimme 5 minutes, V? Please?” 

“Sure.”

Link took a deep breath and walked into the lobby.

“Hey. Are you ok? What’s going on?” Rhett questioned. He looked positively wrecked, but relieved to see his friend.

“Let’s go outside.” Link offered. 

Link took his apron off, placed it on the counter and walked outside, Rhett hot on his heels.

“Link? Are you ok? You’ve been running to the back every time I’m here. Can we talk abou-“

“Rhett. Todd has asked me not to talk to you and I think that’s fair considering what we did.”

Rhett felt blindsided. On one hand, he understood the jealousy, but to forbid him from talking to him?

“Link I’m worried about you. I don’t like all this control that Todd has over what you do and who you talk to. I know what we did wasn’t right, but Link…Link, the guy’s an asshole.”

“Rhett!”

“I’m not sorry. Link, you deserve so much more than that jerk.”

_ No I don’t.  _

“Rhett. He’s just trying to protect me.”

“Protect? By cutting you off from the world? By controlling who you see? By abandoning you places with no ride home? By screaming at you?”

Rhett didn’t realize until then that he was shouting. And that Link had shut down. He covered his bearded face.

“Jesus, I’m an asshole.”

Link looked at the ground in submission.

“God… Link. I’m so sorry.” He walked towards Link with his hand out and he flinched. Rhett’s retracted his hand and he felt his heart break. 

“Link. I am so sorry. I feel like such a hypocritical asshole.”

Link’s voice sounded like a small child.

“I don’t like when people shout.”

“I promise I will  _ never _ shout at you again.”

Link had heard that promise many times, but when Rhett said it, he believed it. 

“Ok.”

“I’m not good with words...Can I hug you, Link?”

“Yeah.” 

Link held out his arms and let his body melt into Rhett’s. They were a perfect fit. Rhett rested his head on Link’s he spoke into the crown of the brunette’s head. 

“I'm so sorry for everything. I’ll try to respect your decision to be with him. I just don’t understand it. But I trust you.” 

“Thanks, Rhett.” 

“Link.”

Link’s eyes flew open as he pushed Rhett off of him. It was Todd. 

“Link. In the car.”

“T-T-Todd I’m still working.”

“Yeah looks like it. In. The. Car.”

“Todd...”

“You do not want me to say it again.”

Rhett spoke up,

“Hey Todd, this is my fault, I-“

“You should keep quiet, too, Stretch.”

“Hey, man I’m just trying to explain-“

_ Oh no _ . 

Link was headed for the car. 

“Link, don’t…”

“Rhett I have to go with Todd.”

“Link, please don’t...” 

Link was no longer looking at him.

Todd slammed the driver’s door and peeled out of the parking lot. 

Rhett teared up. He hadn’t cried in years. But this...

“Fuck.”

One week. 

Link had been gone from work for an entire week. 

When he returned, he was different. A shell of the previous Link. As if someone had cloned Link, but then removed everything that made him special. He went through the motions of work, the light in his eyes gone.

Derek kept trying to crack jokes and Vicky would tease him and try to lift his spirits, but Link would remain stone faced. They went about their days, both trying to ignore how many times Link would just walk to the back room and cry.

They tried even harder to ignore the make up on Link’s face. Rhett did not. 

He walked in and flew to Link.

“Hey, my god I’ve been so worried about you, did you…” Rhett’s eyes squinted as he scrutinized Link’s face.

“Is that… is that make up?”

Link turned away. 

Within seconds, Rhett bolted out of the store. 

“Rhett, no!” Link was quickly in pursuit. “Rhett, stop! Where are you going?”

“Pretty sure I remember where you live. I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.” He started to get into his car. 

“Rhett, stop!” Link was pulling on Rhett’s arm. It made no difference- a dozen men couldn’t stop the determined giant.

“Link. You are in an abusive relationship.”

“Wha…”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say that you know that you are in an abusive relationship.”

“Rhett..I... He’s never done this before. He saw us hugging after I wasn’t supposed to talk to you.”

Rhett took a deep breath. His face was red and he was beginning to shake. 

“I am not going to yell at you, Link. This is not your fault. He has you gaslit and brainwashed somehow to believe all his bullshit. But I cannot stand by and watch you subject yourself to this.” He tried to close the door. Link flung himself in the way.

“Rhett, stop!” Link was in tears. Rhett’s anger deflated. He squeezed the steering wheel. He didn’t know what to do or what the right action was. All he saw was red. And he became painfully aware of the fact that he had made Link cry. 

“Shit. Why do I always make it worse…” his head fell against the headrest. 

Link fell into Rhett’s arms and sobbed. Rhett held him tight. The make up smeared Rhett’s gray tee as he sobbed,

“Rhett...I’ve got nowhere to go, no car, I don’t talk to my f-family, I have no f-friends.”

Rhett felt a tear roll down his own face. He quickly wiped it away and stroked Links hair. 

“He’s taken all of that from you, honey. So you feel trapped. And you  _ do _ have a friend, Link. Me.”

“But I can’t leave him, Rhett. If I leave, he’ll drink himself to death, I know he will. He needs me.” 

“He is an adult, he is abusing you, and apparently has a drinking problem, too. You gotta get out, baby.” He kissed the top of Link’s head.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can’t.”

“Link.”

“He needs me. We made a commitment to each other.”

“Link... I can't watch you go back to him again.”

“Then don’t watch.” Link bit. 

Rhett released Link immediately. He started his car. Link stumbled out. 

“I know I can’t stop you, Link, but you can’t stop me from calling the goddamn cops on him.” 

“Rhett…”

“Goodbye, Link.” 

Rhett’s eyes continued to well up as he drove away. 


	5. Link stands his GROUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! Smut is comin soon!! ❤️❤️❤️  
Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
Talk to me! I’m a nice lady! 😘😘😘
> 
> Next chapter up on Thursday!

Link felt like a zombie at work. Last week’s sad clone version of Link was a party guy compared to this Link. All his motivation had gone. He had stopped working on his graphic design. He had opened his laptop to his half finished logo for Rhett and had a breakdown and decided that graphic design no longer brought him joy.

His regular customers all expressed concern.

“M’sick.” He would say to them. And get their drinks and collect their money.

He wiped down the condiment bar and glanced up at the bulletin board. There was a poster for Rhett’s last show.

_ I’ve gotta take that down. _

The door chimed. Two women entered the cafe.

“Hey ladies, welcome.” Links voice was flat as he made his way to the register. The women looked at the bulletin board.

“Oh my god Bev, isn’t that the guy that you hooked up with last week?”

_ What? _

“Ugh. Yes.”

_ No _.

The women exchanged eye rolls as they filed into line.

“It was so awful. First, he was so drunk he couldn’t even remember my name, he kept calling me… like Lina or something. And they he cried when I tried to touch him and yelled at me to get out. I thought I was being pranked.”

“That’s the worst, Bev. He’s not even that hot. You are _ way _ hotter, girl.”

Link looked up with murder in his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I’m doing great today, _ thanks _.” Bev spat sarcastically.

“We’ll take two cappuccinos extra dry, extra hot, ristretto shots, sugar free vanilla and cinnamon in the cup, not sprinkled on top.”

“6 bucks.”

“You need to work on your customer service..” She scrutinized his nametag “...Link.”

“You’re right.”

The ladies left the register grumbling and Link mouthed the word “decaf” to Vicky at the espresso bar. She nodded.

_ Rhett was hooking up with other people _.

The thought made Link’s chest constrict. He had every right to do whatever he wanted. They weren’t together. But saying the name “Lina”? Could it have been “Link?” The potential of it made everything feel worse.

Link’s mind wasn’t on work anymore and his coworker could tell.

“Link?”

“Hmm?”

“I think you should go talk to Rhett.”

“Vicky...”

“Link, please. Listen. You are sick with missing him. And Todd doesn’t… Just call him, please.”

Link wrung his hands.

“I don’t even have his phone number.”

“I do.”

“What?? Why do you have it?” Vicky dug into her apron and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

“He gave it to me and told me to call him if you’re ever in trouble, or Todd did anything else…”

Link closed his eyes. Rhett cared about him. Someone cared about him. Maybe a few people did.

“Gimme the number.”

Vicky gave a small smile, pressed the paper into his hand and gave Link a tight hug.

“And take the rest of today off, I’ll stay.”

“Vicky...”

“Please, Link.”

He sighed and nodded into her shoulder.

“Thank you, V.”

Link stared at the piece of paper as he paced the parking lot.

_ What do I say? Do I let him talk? If he asks me what changed, what do I say? _

He rehearsed a few lines of his speech before dialing the number.

It rang twice.

“This is Rhett.”

Link’s throat closed. His voice instantly made him cry. Rhett didn’t need this. He didn’t need to take on the mess that was Link. He didn’t want to pull him under.

“Hello?”

Link choked back a sob.

“Is someone there?”

He couldn’t help himself,

“Rhett…”

“Link?? Is that you? What happened? Are you ok? Where are you??”

“C-c-coffee sh-sh-shop.”

“I’m comin baby, I’m getting in the car.”

“Rhett, I need help.”

“Jesus. I’m comin. Stay on the phone with me honey.”

“Rhett. I don’t wanna be with Todd anymore.” He surprised himself with how easy that was to say.

Rhett wept.

“Thank Christ. I will help you with that honey. Anything. I’ll pick up your stuff, I’ll find you somewhere to live. You can stay with me in the meantime. I’ll protect you.”

Link nodded, knowing Rhett couldn’t see him.

“You don’t need him, Link. Is he there now?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Link was so tired. So scared. So overwhelmed. His brain knew one word: Rhett.

“Rhett…” he cried for the comfort of his friend.

“Tell me about your day honey.”

_ Huh? _

“Hmm?”

“Just tell me about who came in the cafe today and by the time you’re done, I’ll be there. Get your mind on somethin else.”

“Ok…w-well…”

After a few minutes, Rhett ‘parked’ his truck across three parking spots and flew out of the door and crashed into Link. Link leapt into his arms, a tangle of limbs.

“I’m here. I’m here now. You’re safe. It’s ok.” He held the back of Links head and spoke into his neck. Link’s entire body was tense. Like a spooked animal.

“Rhett. I’m so scared.”

“I know.” Rhett’s hands went to Link’s face. He wanted his point heard. “What you just did was so brave, I am so proud of you. But I don’t want you to be scared. He will never touch you again. I won’t let him. I promise.”

Rhett and Link fell back into their embrace and stayed that way in the parking lot for several minutes before finally pulling away.

Rhett held Link’s cheek before suggesting,

“Can I take you to my place and we’ll come up with a plan?”

Link nodded. He was terrified, but determined.

Rhett’s place was just like Rhett. A little grunge, very artistic, and cozy. It was a little disorganized but full of music. Albums, artwork, and an abundance of instruments. A few things were knocked over, making his quick departure this afternoon very evident.

They sat on the couch, side by side, hand in hand, discussing Link’s options.

They agreed that Rhett would go with Derek to move Link’s things out of their place. Link would change his phone number and email and start looking for a new job. Rhett suggested repairing the relationships he had with his family and recommended going to therapy, but Link requested they wait another day before going down that road.

“They don’t wanna hear from me.”

“Link, they're your parents, of course they do.”

“Todd said…” Link trailed off and shook his head. “They loved Todd when they met him. Thought he was super charming. They’re not gonna like that we split up.”

“They actually _ liked _ that asshole? What was their basis for comparison? Who else did you bring home- the anti-Christ?”

“I never brought anyone else home. I’ve only ever been with Todd.”

Rhett turned his head in surprise. Link didn’t notice as he continued, eyes downcast,

“I know it’s naive but I thought I would just find and be with one person. So when things got bad with Todd, I would just remind myself that this was it. That I’ve already chosen him and I have to make it work…” Link wiped his nose. “I don’t know why I felt that way. And I do wanna go to therapy. I wanna talk about all this… just… later? Next week? I just feel so overwhelmed right now.”

Rhett immediately pulled Link against his chest,

“Of course.” He kissed the top of his head. “Of course.”

They lay back, exhausted from planning, waiting on a pizza they had ordered.

It took Link a while before he worked up the courage to ask,

“So… you hooked up with a girl?”

Rhett looked away, ashamed.

“A few. I mean, nothing beyond kissin. I know you and I weren’t together or nothin, but it still felt like cheating.”

Rhett’s face was pained as he continued,

“I’ve had a lot to drink these last few weeks. I’d get drunk enough to pretend that these faceless people were you, but anything beyond kissing would just remind me that they weren’t and I would leave. Feeling disgusting.”

Link gripped Rhett’s hand tighter. He tried to sound strong and failed.

“Rhett...I don’t wanna leave one alcoholic for another.”

Rhett circled around and knelt in front of Link. His eyes clear and intense.

“Link. I will promise to never touch alcohol again if that’s what you need to feel safe.”

“No, no I just… I think it would be nice to be able to have a glass of wine with my… with you every once in a while. It’s just… ” Link floundered. He didn’t know what to ask of him.

“How about I won’t drink until we have a serious talk about it. And that talk can be tomorrow or 10 years from now. It’s whenever you’re ready.”

“Ok. I like that plan. Thank you Rhett.” His mind calmed.

Rhett kissed the tip of Link’s nose. Links blue eyes were glistening as he asked,

“Am I staying here tonight?”


	6. Link doesn’t give a FRAPP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow! :)

“Am I staying here tonight?” 

“Yeah honey. If you’d like. I have extras of everything for when I tour, so we should be stocked.” 

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Great.”

Rhett set him up with a spare set of pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, and everything else he’d need for a shower in the morning. 

Link sat on the couch patiently. Rhett joined him and put on a cheesy voice to make Link smile and said, “Well sir. I’m sure you’ll find our accommodations here at Hotel McLaughlin are to your liking.” Link smiled weakly. Rhett dropped the voice. 

“So uh...We have a couple sleeping options. Couch and bed. In any combination you’d like. Me couch, you bed. You couch, me bed. Both couch, both bed. Whatever you want to do.” Link considered the options before settling on one,

“I don’t really wanna be alone, is couch ok? For both of us?”

“Of course.” Rhett spoke so softly as he made up the couch. 

After sheets and blankets had been set up, Rhett sat and held his arms out. 

“It’s a little close quarters, will it be ok if I hold you, Link?”

“Hold...like... spoon me?” 

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, anyways.” 

Todd always complained about needing his space to sleep.

“I’m not gonna wake you up or make you too hot or nothin?”

“Of course not.” Perish the thought. Rhett added to himself.

Link smiled sheepishly. 

“Ok, I’d like that then. You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable?”

“Promise.”

Link sat and then laid back to settle into Rhett’s embrace. He inhaled his first deep breath in recent memory.

Rhett held Link close, and nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m so proud of what you did today. And I promise I will protect you. You’re safe now. Never gonna let you be in danger ever again.” 

Link snuggled closer. 

Rhett kissed the side of his neck. 

“Goodnight, Link.”

“Goodnight Rhett.”

Rhett woke up slowly, confused. 

He was on the couch, with someone. Link. 

He was putting the pieces together. 

It was early morning. Link was facing him. And rutting against him. 

Oh god. 

Link noticed his friend awakening. And with his gravelly morning voice he commanded, 

“Rhett. Touch me.”

Rhett sucked in a breath. That voice was enough to make him want to forget every moral he ever had and defile his new love on the sofa in the dirtiest way possible. He chose his next words carefully, his mind still waking up,

“Link… I want you so badly. But... I don’t want you before you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, Rhett. Please. I want to feel you.” Link clamored for purchase on Rhett’s lips. 

Rhett bit his tongue and had to physical will himself to hold Link at bay say these next words. 

“Link. God, I want you so much.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“It’s too soon honey. I trust that you’re ready. But I don’t think I am. I want you to have a clean break from your old life, first. I want us starting off in the healthiest way possible. Because I want this to last for as long as you’ll have it.”

Link stopped his onslaught. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but Rhett was right. Some of Link’s motivation came from wanting to distract himself from the tough road ahead. But sex made things unclear. Cloudy. They needed to start off with a clear and clean slate. His new love was smart. 

“You’re right, Rhett.” Link kissed Rhett in gratitude. 

Rhett revelled in Link’s soft lips and tiny moans. His hands fell to Link’s waist. Link’s impossibly petite waist. Rhett groaned. He couldn’t wait to hold this waist whilst engaging in other activities. Rhett’s tongue couldn’t help itself as it made itself known in the men’s kiss. 

Link hummed and moaned for more.

Rhett pulled away to suck on Link’s neck. Their erections bumping against each other, causing moans and gasps of pleasure.

“What was that crap I was saying about waiting?” Rhett mumbled. Link laughed.

“You were right. And very smart. It’s too soon.”

“I don’t know everything....”

“Rhett...”

Rhett gave Link’s neck one last wet suck and a feather light kiss. 

“I need a cold shower. Now.”

“Wanna share?” 

Rhett glared, “You are not making this easy, baby.”

“Sorry. Go! Go! I can’t be trusted!” Link giggled and pushed Rhett away. He stood but spun around to plant another kiss on Links smiling lips. 

“Be back in 5.”

“Gimme 10? Because, full disclosure…. I need to touch myself.” Rhett groaned and adjusted himself. 

“Dear God. You’re a goddamn irresistible succubus… siren… thing… makin me want you…”

“Sorry?”

“I’m not.” Rhett smiled wide and ran to the shower before he gave into temptation and locked himself into the bedroom with Link for a week.


	7. Link’s party GRINDS to a halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up on Saturday!   
❤️❤️❤️  
Or maybe sooner- I can’t be trusted to wait!!

Rhett was grateful for Derek's help moving Link’s minimal belongings out of his old place. Link sat small in the corner. Pointing out his possessions. Between Derek and Rhett’s packing and Link’s labeling and sealing, the hasty move only took about 2 hours. 

They had planned to be in and gone before Todd came back from work. Luckily, their plan went off without a hitch. Rhett was exceedingly grateful for that fact. He didn’t want Link to have to face that monster. He knew if it came down to it, he would not hesitate to get physical with Todd. Was it the right thing to do? No. Was that what Rhett’s caveman brain would do to protect Link? Yes. 

Derek handed the boxes to Rhett as he loaded them into his truck. Rhett looked at Link. He could tell he was checking out. 

“Link, honey, hop in. We got these last few.”

Link was mentally exhausted and didn’t argue.

“Kay.” He hopped up and closed the door of the truck. 

“Hey, Rhett?” Derek handed Rhett the last of the boxes. 

“Yeah, man?” 

Derek had trouble making eye contact. 

“I’m glad that you and Link are… ya know.”

Rhett felt as if the man had more to say, so he waited. 

“I feel guilty for not being more proactive in all that shit that went down with Todd. I really like Link and I know I should’ve done more…”

“Derek...”

“Lemme finish? I’m just… I’m just glad he has you. He’s been crushing on you since the day you walked into the shop, man.” Rhett smiled. Derek looked as if he could cry, his voice thin as he admitted,

“I’m gonna be sad to see him go.” Rhett placed a hand on the stout man’s shoulder,

“You know you’re always welcome to see him? He’s not gonna disappear.”

“Yeah, I know.” Derek was nodding, convincing himself. Rhett had an idea.

“How about next Friday, we all go out? Vicky too.” Derek lit up,

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think Link would like that. I know I would. I’ll ask him.”

Derek surprised Rhett and pulled him into a bear hug. Rhett clapped him on the back,

“We’ll talk soon, man.” 

“Yeah.” Derek smiled and headed for his car. 

It was Link’s last day at the cafe. 

He had accepted a low paying internship at a design company. He wasn’t thrilled about the position, but it would get him the experience he needed to pursue his dreams. 

His regulars cried and gave him cards and gifts and insisted he come back to visit. Derek tried to be strong but he found himself dabbing his eyes with napkins more than anyone else. Vicky just stood to the side beaming at Rhett’s treatment of Link. She was so happy to see him safe and comfortable. 

Link was near tears the entire time, closing this chapter of his life was so very bittersweet. But with Rhett’s arm around him and whispered words of encouragement, he could do anything. 

A few hours had passed and the boys were packing up the gifts of gratitude and cleaning up confetti and balloons when the bell chimed and an uninvited guest crashed the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun!!!


	8. Link gives intimacy with Rhett A SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you all who continue to read this and comment. 😍😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine! Sass-and-panache! Ya wore me down!   
😘😘😘  
Tiny hint of smut this chapter. BIG OLD SPOONFULS of it next Chapter (which’ll Go up tomorrow!)

Link scrambled to get behind Rhett, his breath quickening. Rhett held his arm out defensively; caveman Rhett was protecting his mate.

“Derek, come here please.” Rhett spoke calmly.

Derek rounded the corner quickly. 

“Watch him.” He was referring to Link. Link looked terrified, he had a death grip on Rhett’s arm.

“Rhett… don’t… he’s-”

“I promise I’m just gonna talk, baby.”

He prayed he could keep that promise. 

“Link.” Todd spoke strongly. Ignoring the death glares of everyone in the place. “Link. We need to talk.”

“Oh, I would stop talking now if I were you...”

Rhett spoke low as he advanced on Todd. 

“You think I’m scared of you, Lurch?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

Rhett got within inches of Todd’s face and lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“Now, Link doesn’t need to hear this because he’s had enough violence in his life thanks to you, but listen to me and listen to me carefully. If you touch him, if you call him, if you go near him, if you look at him, if you even think about him... I will rip your goddamn spine out of your body and shove it down your weak, pathetic throat, ok?” Rhett gave him a saccharine smile and a stiff slap on the shoulder and walked to Link and held out his hand. 

“Let’s go.”

Link took it quickly and pressed himself against his protector. They walked past the stunned man without incident.

The talk of Link moving slowed to a stop as Rhett kept insisting he unpack more boxes at his place- ‘Just for now’. They both knew Rhett wanted him to stay. Rhett asked him officially a week after his party. 

Link insisted on paying rent, but of course Rhett would have none of it.

But even after he accepted their living arrangement, Link continued to request to sleep on the couch with Rhett. The clean break was made from Todd, but he wasn’t ready to be in Rhett’s bed because he just wasn’t ready for their relationship to get physical.

That is...until the day he was. 

They awoke on the couch like normal, but on this day, as soon as his eyes opened, Link knew he was in a good place for letting things progress with Rhett. He woke and immediately began shamelessly backing his hips and ass into Rhett’s morning wood.

“Mornin darlin.” Rhett growled.

“Rhett. I want you.” It was so simple. It was the green light Rhett had been waiting for. 

Rhett purred and thrust his clothed hips against Link’s writhing backside. His arms circled around Link’s lean frame, as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck. 

“I want you, Link.”

Link got off the couch and onto his knees. Rhett was still waking and couldn’t figure out what was happening when Link went quickly for Rhett’s pajama drawstring, avoiding eye contact. A clearly practiced routine. Rhett’s large hands stopped the shaking ones. 

“Woah woah, baby... hold on. Hold on.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I thought... ” Link was red faced and looking away. 

_ I screwed sex up. Go figure. I knew I wasn’t good at it. Todd was right.  _

Rhett placed his hand on the warm cheek and guided it back to his gaze. His thumb traced the skin. 

“There’s no rush, love.” 

Link’s cheeks stayed aflame as he silently beat himself up. Rhett observed the troubling behavior and began putting all the cues and clues together. 

_ He has never been taken care of. Goddamn Todd. Selfish bastard. _

“Link.”

_ That’s gonna change. _

Rhett tried to phrase it differently. 

“I’m not him, baby.” 

Link looked up at that. He nodded his head in a sad understanding. 

“Let’s take our time, yeah? Come here.”

Rhett beckoned Link to his lap. He settled in quickly, Rhett pressing light kisses into his hair. Rhett felt so strong and so warm. Link let himself feel enveloped by the comforting security of it all. 

“Can we kiss, Rhett?” 

“Yes baby, I would love that.”

Link hesitantly moved forward, now hyper aware of his actions, critiquing and directing himself from inside his head. Rhett had kissed Link enough in these last few weeks to know when his heart wasn’t in it.

“Come back to me, baby. Be here with me.” Rhett beckoned. He assured,

“We can stop at any time. Promise. I will love anything you do. There are no wrong answers on this test, baby.” He teased and bit the spot behind Link’s ear. Rhett giggled and hammered his point home, “I’m kind of a slut for you.” Rhett continued to nibble at that special spot behind Link’s ear. Link’s laugh was breathy and light. He weaved his fingers through the dirty blonde curls, holding him to that spot. When Rhett pulled back, Link had thoroughly messed up his curls. They were cowlicked and messy and beautiful. The very definition of bed head. Link ran his fingers through the blonde strands and suddenly looked troubled.

“Hey, what’s going on Link? Talk to me, baby.” Rhett took one of Link’s hands and brought it to his lips. 

“I just… I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.” Link choked back tears. 

“Oh, baby.” Rhett melted. 

“I just feel like I’m gonna wake up and this will all be gone. Like I’ve stolen all this time away and it’s gonna disappear. Like the universe will realize their mistake because I don’t deserve-“

Rhettt shut him up with a deep kiss. 

“No, no, no.”

He peppered kisses over Links face and spoke inbetween them.

“I am here for as long as you’ll have me. No one can take this away except you. You’re calling the shots. And god honey, you deserve the world. Hell, you deserve someone better than me, but I’m trying baby, I’m trying everyday to be what you deserve.”

Link was crying in earnest now.

Their heated moment forgotten, they sought comfort in each other’s embrace. 

They drifted back to sleep. Letting the warm and heartbeat of the other lull them unconcious. 


	9. Finally FRENCH PRESSing their bodies together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now finally: SMUT.  
This story is about to earn that Explicit rating.   
We’re almost to the end! Two more chapters!   
10 goes up Tuesday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so touched by how many of you have commented and messaged me. I’m SO pleased this piece speaks to you.   
Love you all! ❤️❤️  
Tumblr is @criminalmind1927   
I repost Rhinky goodness and updates on my fics 😘😘

When they woke up an hour later, Link felt more grounded, more assured, and even more horny for Rhett than he could’ve ever imagined. Rhett woke to his pant strings being fumbled with. 

“Hey babe….Where are my pants going?” 

“Off.” 

“Ok.”

Rhett chuckled as Link finally pulled his drawstring loose and tugged his pants down before Rhett suddenly decided to flip their positions, pining Link down on the couch. He began rolling his now naked hips against Link- his pajama pants hung unceremoniously around his knees

“You want me naked, do ya?” He teased. 

Link bit his lip and nodded.

“What else do you want, baby?”

“Wanna make you feel good.” Link was pulling Rhett to him, sinking his teeth into Rhett’s freckled shoulders and pulling at his white cotton tee. Rhett’s chest rumbled in satisfaction as he let Link pull it off. 

“Lemme rephrase that, what do  _ you _ like baby? What can we do that makes  _ you _ feel good?”

Link looked a little lost but settled on, “Anything.” 

“Ok, I wanna suck you.”

Link tensed. 

“I ...I don’t really… I haven’t really liked that in the past.” Rhett was baffled but didn’t want to push. 

“Ok, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But I feel like I would like to try to redefine the experience for you if you’d let me. Blow jobs are… they’re um… huh...I’ve never really had to explain this before...”

“I just… I feel like people never really  _ want _ to give them. It’s always an obligation.”

“Baby. I want to. All I can think about is wrapping my lips around you. If that’s your reason, we have no problem. I want to. So so much.”

“Really? You...wanna?”

“More than anything.”

“No one’s... if I don’t like it, will you stop?”

“Always. In anything we do. I will stop when you say stop.”

“I… thank you, Rhett.”

“Let me make you feel good honey. ‘Cause God, I want to taste you.”

Rhett stared into the blue eyes with lust-dripping intent. 

Link was swayed.

“Ok, I’d like to try.”

Rhett gave him a wet and sloppy kiss. 

“Gonna make it so good for you baby.”

Rhett took his time getting to Links cock, slowly kneading him through his sweats, speaking praise and panting heavily with the exertion of restraining himself. 

Link was in such ecstasy that he didn’t feel his pants being pulled away, but he definitely felt the wet, warm sucking of Rhett’s mouth on his cock.

“Oh!”

Link yelped in beautiful anguish. 

Rhett pulled off. 

“Ok?” Link released a breathy laugh and nodded profusely,

“Oh yeah. Definitely ok.”

Rhett smirked then flattened his tongue and licked up from Link’s balls to the head of his cock. 

Link cried out and began panting heavily. Rhett repeated the motion several more times before spitting gently on the tip.

He stroked and stared into Links blue eyes.

“I want you to feel good, baby. I want this to be so good for you.”

He kissed the tip before raining kisses all down his length. 

He finally put Link’s member in his mouth and the hips beneath him immediately thrust up and he heard a long whine. 

He continued to suck as he gently ran his fingers up and down Links balls before pulling gently, causing another buck from Link. 

After a couple minutes, he decided to pull off Link’s member and give his own mouth a break. He was out of practice. Rhett stuck two fingers into his mouth gathering any moisture he had, and played with Links entrance with the wetness as he continued to stroke with his other hand.

“Fuck, fuck, my god… Rhett!”

“You taste so good, Link.” Rhett rubbed the tip of his cock over his lips and over his beard.  “I could come just from sucking you, baby.” 

He sucked the end hard. 

Link’s moans kept increasing in length, and Rhett knew he was close. He wanted Link’s cum, down his throat, on his face, on his chest, in his beard. He let Link decide. 

“Where do u you wanna come baby? You want me to swallow? You wanna paint me baby? Where? Where, baby?” Rhett was rambling, unfocused, so turned on his eyes were practically crossed. 

Link dared to ask. 

“Taste me?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Oh god. I’m gonna come, oh god- look at me, Rhett.”

He didn’t know when it started, but Link’s cheeks were wet. Link was lost to tears- the physical and emotional release overwhelming him, but he was pulled to reality by Rhett’s babbling. The bearded man was confused and devastated, he wiped Link’s tears and pleaded,

“God no, did I hurt you honey? What did I do? Was it too soon? Did you not like it? Fuck, don’t cry baby, please. I’m so sorry.”

Link quickly assured his emotional giant,

“Rhett. Rhett, I’m ok. I’m ok.” Rhett looked at him, his own eyes were filling with tears, 

“Why were you crying?”

“I don't know. But it was a good cry, Rhett.” Link wiped his tears away to help prove his point. Rhett’s eyebrows upturned, 

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Thank god. You scared me.” He squeezed tighter.

“I can’t believe I thought I didn’t like blow jobs.”

Rhett laughed and relaxed,

“You reformed?”

“Totally.” Link kissed Rhett and tasted himself on his lips. He had never experienced this, it was weird and wonderful. His body reacted. And so did Rhett’s. 

Link’s tears had pulled Rhett off the precipice of completion, but he still remained hard. 

And now Link wanted to do something about it. 


	10. Things continue to HEAT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tinsy bit more smut before the happy ending is posted on Thursday!  
Love you all so much! I am so happy you’re reading this!

Link was drunk off the sensation of kissing Rhett after he had swallowed. He probably should’ve felt a little off-put, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was pulled in by the taste. He felt it permeate his senses and cause his limbs to tingle. 

He was sucking on Rhett’s lips, causing them to swell.  _ More more more.  _

“Jesus, baby. You’re gonna suck my lips off.” 

“I’m sorry…” Link pulled away. 

Rhett grabbed fistfuls of Links hair, he was panting hard,

“I love it.” He smashed their faces back together, teeth clashing as they both sucked and pulled with everything they had.

“Link, please. I want… I wanna be inside you. Need to feel you. Need to feel you squeezing me.”

“Yes, yes, Rhett. Please. Want you to fuck me.”

“No baby. Gonna make love to my baby.” He was desperate and panting but gently kissed Link. He was practically shaking, but still fighting to be intentionally gentle with Link. 

Link’s first instinct was to roll his eyes- he hated that phrase- but as with everything Rhett said, he actually believed him. 

“Please Rhett. Make love to me.”

“Lube.” Rhett sprinted for the bedroom, grabbing what he hoped wasn’t an expired bottle. 

“Lay back.” Link lowered himself to the couch. “Legs up, gorgeous.”

Link should have felt self conscious being so open and exposed. But the heat in Rhett's eyes made him feel confident and sexy. Rhett stared at Link, willing himself to keep from ravaging him immediately,

“Jesus...wow…. I… I am so lucky.”

Link could only blush. 

Rhett placed the tan legs over his shoulders and worked Link open with his wet tongue, bringing the smaller man’s erection back in full force.

When he felt Link was open enough he pulled back to slick up his own cock. 

“Ready for me, baby?”

Link’s mouth was open and he had to focus hard on not drooling as he nodded heavy. 

Rhett was slow but he wasn’t gentle. He would sheath himself fully inside, then punctuate it with shallow thrusts, making Link feel the full breadth of his member. 

Link would try and thrust back, but Rhett’s rhythm was unpredictable, leaving Link gripping his own hair in sweet frustration. He sighed in relief when Rhett’s hand finally wrapped around his sensitive head. 

“Rhett, Rhett, Rhett… I wanna come, Rhett.”

“Wait, wait for me, baby!”

“Fuck, Rhett, I cant!” Link thrashed from side to side. Rhett’s hand became a blur as he sped up his movements.

“Now, Link! Come with me, baby!”

“Rhett!!”

Rhett thrust deep again and again, filling Link up with warmth. 

“You feel like a dream, Link. Gonna fill you up. Fill you up with my cum.”

They were coming down from the high. Link babbling “so good” “love it” and “love _ you _ ” _ . _

Rhett knew it was said in the heat of the moment, but that didn’t stop his breath from hitching as he closed his eyes tightly and prayed for truth in the statement. 


	11. Their love is like a good cup of coffee, HOT AND STRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve made it to the end *sniff sniff*  
Writing these pieces have made me so happy and have brought me so many Tumblr friends. I just adore you all. 
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 
> 
> My new story 🎪Freak and Geeks🎪 is posted on my page today as well! If you like my writing- hop over and give that one a try? 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️

The next few days passed like the days before it. The boys making love and sleeping. And making love and eating. And making love and showering. And making love while eating after showering but before sleeping. 

And every combination therein.

Link was making their dinner of roasted chicken and potatoes when he called out to Rhett. 

“You got stop canceling your shows, Rhett. You gotta get back to singin.”

“But I’m having so much more fun with you.” He sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed Link’s hips before pressing his hips into Links beautiful ass. Link smiled but looked back over his shoulder. 

“Singin is your passion.”

“My passion is you.” He gave Link’s cheek an Eskimo kiss. 

“Rhett.” Link warned with a glare. 

“Ok, ok… You’re right.”

He turned Link away from the chicken and into his arms.

“Salmonella! I have chicken hands!” He held them away from their bodies. Rhett chuckled at the display,

“I’ll risk it. I just.. I just wanted to make sure you felt safe and comfortable before I put any focus back on myself with the whole singing thing.” He traced Link’s lip with his thumb. 

“Well, mission accomplished McLaughlin.”

“You really do feel safe though? With me?”

Link’s eyes twinkled,

“I do. I really do.” Rhett pulled Link into a tight embrace, Link acquiescing, but still holding his arms out to avoid contamination. 

“Link, you are the strongest person I know. I am so proud of you and everything you’ve done these last few weeks… and…”

Rhett pulled away from the hug and shoved his hands in the pockets of his joggers. 

“..I just… I know it’s too early, I do. But I just can’t look at you and keep from saying it anymore.. I... I love you, Link.”

Link shook his head. He looked... disappointed. Rhett’s heart broke in two.

“Link…” his voice shook.

“I can’t believe that you….that you chose this moment to tell me that.”

“I know it’s soon…”

“No. I mean… I have raw chicken on my hands…I can’t pull you into a kiss and tell you that I love you, too....your timing sucks, McLaughlin.” Link was beaming ear to ear.

“You love me?” Rhett swiveled his hips and backed Link against the kitchen counter, the smaller man’s arms up like he was being held at gun point. 

“If these hands weren’t covered in harmful bacteria, I’d be feeling you up right now and telling you exactly how much.”

“Oh, Link.”

Rhett began kissing Links neck and chanting 

“Love you, love you, love you so much.”

Link was humming and enjoying himself, arms still raised. Rhett continued to nibble and bite Link’s elegant neck.

“I wanna touch you so bad, Rhett.”

“But you have… what did you call them a second ago? Chicken hands?”

“Yes.” He laughed. 

“Well then… don’t touch me.” He challenged as he backed away from Link, before sinking to his knees and unbuckling the jeans in front of his hungry eyes. “Rhett…” Link moaned his name before reasoning, “Rhett it would literally take me 30 seconds to wash my hands.”

“Too long.” Rhett began nibbling Link’s hip bones, licking lines across Links lower abdomen. He scraped his teeth across Links denim covered member before sliding Links jeans down to his knees. 

“Need you now.” Rhett spoke. He nuzzled the already half hard member through his boxers. 

“Need you.” He repeated and slipped the boxers down his legs slowly.

“I need you, too baby.” Link humped the air. 

“Good thing I’m right here.”

Rhett began stroking, making heated eye contact with the enamored blue eyes above him. 

“I love you, Link.” 

Link bit his lip and almost sobbed out.

“God! I love you, Rhett. So much- oh!!” 

Rhett had gone to work. He did not move slow or soft, this was so much more about need and passion and intensity. 

“Fuck, I wanna touch you baby!”

Rhett hummed an “nuh uh”

Link growled. His timid love had  _ growled _ . Rhett palmed himself as he moaned against Link’s member. He pulled off to croak,

“I like this side of you, baby. When you can’t touch me. Maybe next time I’ll tie you up?”

Link gasped and bucked. Rhett smiled,

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He was sloppy and it was driving Link crazy. He groaned and grunted and squeezed his useless hands into tight fists as he watched Rhett’s mouth swallow his cock over and over and over. 

Link’s face was red and he growled again, 

“Gonna come!” Rhett was out of breath as he panted,

“Come on my face, baby.”

The whole experience was so erotic, Link released on Rhett’s face, minding the freshly mopped floors.

His knees buckled at the sight, luckily Rhett was there to catch him as they both collapsed on the floor of the kitchen.

Rhett reached up to grab the dish rag that hung from the cabinet door to wipe his face while Link reached under the sink to grab disinfectant wipes. Rhett watched his love meticulously wipe the unseen germs from his hands,

“Thanks for not touching me with your chicken hands.”

“Would’ve served you right!”

Link grabbed the dish rag and gave him a playful smack. They continued to lay on the floor, in no rush to get up, staring at the ceiling, hands interlaced.

“I’m gonna marry you someday.”

Link’s neck might’ve broken from his double take. Link was speechless, so Rhett continued,

“Just thought you should know so we can start saving. It’s gonna be a big wedding.” 

“Rhett, that’s not something you joke… that’s… that’s not funny.”

“Nothing funny about how I feel about you, baby. I’m dead serious.”

Link rolled onto his side and up onto an elbow and looked into Rhett’s blissed out face with fascination.

“You mean that, don’t you?”

Rhett continued to lay but lifted his arm to caress Link’s cheek. 

“I do.”

Link straddled his lap and cupped his lover’s face.

“You are such a strange man, Rhett McLaughlin.”

“A strange man who loves you.”

“I love you, too.”

“So I’m thinking we release like 100 doves when we say I do…”

Link rolled his eyes,

“Rhett.”

“No, wait- macaws…”

“Rhett!”

“Swans?”

“Rhett!”

“Bald eagles!!”

“I’m gonna say no, if you keep naming birds!”

“Fine. No birds.” Rhett sighed dramatically. “How bout… we wear nice clothes, invite our friends, eat greasy food, get drunk, and dance all night?”

“That’s...perfect.” Link gave Rhett a sweet kiss full of promise as he dismounted and began trailing kisses down the torso of his bearded love before deciding to forget all about the chicken. He had the rest of their lives to make dinner.


End file.
